Crazier
by TheBooksofEli
Summary: My first one-shot, to be followed by another one-shot entitled "Safe & Sound" (based on another Taylor Swift song featured in 'The Hunger Games'). Mordecai and Margaret remember their song, a song they couldn't stop singing, a song that brings them together through love - true, unyielding love. Despite their busy days trying to intervene, the lovers make a romantic getaway. MxM


Fan or not, this is a one-shot based off of the song by Taylor Swift. It's honestly a great song (if you haven't heard it yet). **I don't own the rights to the song or characters. R&R and suggest more one-shots :). This story's a MxM btw.**

* * *

**Crazier**

Mordecai lied down on his bed, face-up to the monochromatic, white ceiling. He was feeling lost, lonely, and felt an indescribable pain surf over his conscience. He shifted his stare to his nightstand. The very first thing he saw (as far as he was concerned) was a picture frame, he picked it up in one hand and sighed:

_Margaret._

* * *

Meanwhile, it was ten minutes until opening at the Coffee Shop. Margaret filled her espresso with whipped cream and sipped slowly, letting the steam fog the window in front of her. She tugged on her collar and sheepishly turned her head from Eileen (who was wiping down tables in front of her) to the window — she thought of him again and quickly tapped on her phone until she found his contact photo on her phone.

* * *

Together, they remembered _their_ song. Last summer when things were going so easy, last summer when they lied down next to each other on the grass — never stopping once to flinch or bat an eye to break their concentration, last summer when it felt like tomorrow seemed eternities away. Margaret sung soft and sweetly, cradling her head in her hands:

**I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow**  
**Let it take me where it wants to go**  
**Till you open the door, there's so much more**  
**I've never seen it before.**

Mordecai continued, singing in a whisper, with a growing grin:

**I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings**  
**But you came along and you changed everything.**

Suddenly, Margaret's heart lept, she gave herself a bright, warm hug and smiled unyieldingly:

**You lift my feet off the ground!**

Still holding the tune, Mordecai got up and started waltzing in a spin with his pillow:

**You spin me around  
You make me crazier,..**

Margaret smiled up at the morning sky:

**...Crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes!**

Mordecai felt audacious enough so much as to start jumping on Rigby's bed and continuously spin himself, unbeknowntst to him, they we're boht sharing the same lines together:

**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier!**

* * *

Like clockwork, Rigby and Eileen both caught eye of their unusual kink in character. Rigby opened the bedroom door, Eileen simply approached Margaret.

* * *

"Were you singing, dude? Woah, woah, woah! What're you doing scattering all my clothes on the floor?.. Wait, is this another 'I'm-In-Love-With-You-Margaret' relapse?"

* * *

"Maragret, are you okay? You spaced out and started singing to yourself... Oh, I get it. You were thinking about your little dreamboat again, weren't you?"

* * *

The two lovebirds replied the same thing and took off out of their respevtive places:

"Uh- I gotta go."

* * *

"Where do you think you're going, Mordecai? You promised Benson you'd help me wash the cart!"

* * *

"What do you mean 'you've gotta go'? The shop opens in five and you and I both know I can't work double-shift forever."

* * *

The lovebirds replied in sync:

"Deal with it."

* * *

Mordecai skipped stairsteps with a bouquet he saved for her, pushed against the screen door and forced his legs to move faster. Margaret, serendipitously, scaled the café stairs and started the car in swift motion toward the park. Moments later, Margaret parked at the entrance, her eyes deadset on Mordecai, standing still like a lovesick fool with the bouquet clenched firm, holding back his usual impulse of lust. Then all at once, their beaks interlocked, their arms wrapped around each other, and their song replayed over and over in the backs of their heads over their seemingly endless PDA.

* * *

4 hours later...

* * *

Margaret's tiny red car rolled to a smooth stop at the top of a leafy hill in a calm forest, down below, a small waterfall poured into a clear, blue pond - Mordecai's pick was intentionally romantic and private. A weird twist, Mordecai laid out a checkered blanket on top of the car roof and a picnic basket in the center, then they climbed to the top and fed each other cheap Saltine crackers, ham sandwiches, and a slice of red velvet cake (that Margaret snuck along with her prievious plight). They couldn't keep the song out of their heads, the second verse really linked them both in harmony, Margaret began first:

**I watched from a distance as you made life your own**  
**Every sky was your own kind of** blue  
And** I wanted to know how that would feel**  
**And you made it so real.**

Mordecai fed her another bite of red velvet and carried the tune, unable to suppress the whimsical little smile on his face:

**You showed me something that I couldn't see**  
**You opened my eyes**  
**And you made me believe.**

Suddenly, Margaret took him by the hand and helped him down, then tugged him along behind her, she let go and they both cannonballed into the lukewarm water. Maragret splashed around with the equally playful Moredecai, this time, they didn't need to speak their minds, they were both thinking of the same chorus:

**You lift my feet off the ground**  
**You spin me around**  
**You make me crazier, crazier**  
**Feels like I'm falling and I **  
**I'm lost in your eyes**  
**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier.**

They spent the rest of the night parked in a local malt joint parking spot, sipping the same malt with seperate straws, wathing the sun go down, Margaret rested her head on Mordecai's shoulder and sang faintly:

**Baby you showed me what living is for**  
**I don't wanna hide anymore...**

The ride home was precious, (the special kind of silence that never really feels silent - and rarely ever comes - since love seems to swin through your mind) Mordecai and Margaret both found their way back into their own bedrooms soundlessly and layed out on on the flat of their backs, taking every other line until they sang each other to sleep at the close of a perfect day (Mordecai starting):

**You lift my feet off the ground**

**You spin me around**

**You make me crazier,**

** crazier.**

**Feels like I'm fallin' and I**

** am lost in your eyes**

**You make me crazier,**

**crazier, **

**crazier, **

**crazier, **

**crazier.**


End file.
